Obsidiana Creeper Amor
by kyokunkunoichi
Summary: Conozcan a Natalie, una joven creeper con un pequeño secreto, está enamorada de Steve, el humano que vino al mundo de Minecraft ¿Podrá confesar sus sentimientos sin sufrir una pérdida grave? ¿Podrá la obsidiana ayudarla en su dilema?
1. Amor Explosivo

_Año 200X Día 1 Entrada 1_

A partir de este momento he decidido darle numeración a los años, si alguien lee esto estarán leyendo mis memorias y mi vida como ser humano, mi nombre es Steve, soy el último hombre del mundo, digo 'hombre' como ser humano, pues aún habitan criaturas diferentes de mí en el planeta, cerdos, vacas, ovejas, animales en general, pero además de ellos están 'los monstruos', ellos son seres de apariencia humana pero con cualidades que simplemente los hacen inhumanos, ¿de dónde vienen?, después de todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí aún no he encontrado la respuesta, sus motivos aún me son desconocidos, pero hay algo que sí sé, ellos estaban aquí antes y si no me cuido las cosas volverán a ser como antes, antes de que YO llegara.

_Fin de entrada 1_

Steve cerró su diario y salió de la cama, se dirigió a su enorme galería de cofres, de los cuales sacó lo necesario para un día de recolección de alimentos, espada, arco, comida, mapa, y una colección de herramientas variadas todas hechas de diamante, al terminar cerró al cajón y se dispuso a examinar su casa antes de salir, hacía ya mucho que no hacía esto, siempre llegaba sucio, hambriento y sobre todo cansado, después de sumergirse en la pequeña bañera improvisada, cenaba y dormía, a la mañana siguiente siempre salía prácticamente disparado a recolectar materiales, 'Después de tanto trabajo puedo decir que me siento seguro aquí' pensó Steve mientras observada su refugio/hogar, tras mucho minar y minar por meses y meses llegó a tener dos cofres repletos de obsidiana, los cuales aprovechó al máximo para construir un refugio hecho 100% de este mineral, ahora que lo pensaba mejor había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había entrado a ese extraño y cúbico mundo, recordaba, ahora con nostalgia, el pequeño refugio de tierra que se vio forzado a construir en su primer día, luego de la enorme sorpresa de que podía 'romper' la tierra a puñetazos y usarla después, algo más extraño era el hecho de que mientras el mundo y los animales eran hechos, literalmente, con cubos, él y los monstruos mantenían sus dimensiones, la razón de esto permanece aún más allá del conocimiento de Steve, y ahora ahí estaba, con su espada de diamante y armadura casi impenetrable, cazando animales como un experto superviviente.

_Año 200X Día 1 Entrada 2_

El día transcurrió normal, 25 chuletas, 10 pollos, y 30 chuletas de res, nada mal para una cacería, la normalidad terminó con un repentino golpe de suerte, al estar persiguiendo el último cerdo, accidentalmente caí en una pequeña mina, para mi sorpresa, frente a mis ojos se encontraba un yacimiento natural del material indestructible OBSIDIANA.

Con mi fiel pico cavé hasta que se rompió y después de preparar un camino de tierra para futuras expediciones salí de la mina, al salir me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa, un creeper, puedo decir abiertamente lo siguiente: ODIO A LOS CREEPERS. A mi parecer no son más que seres humanoides vestidos en capucha verde que al parecer disfrutan destruir todo lo que construyas, soldados suicidas literalmente, tras enfrentarme con el pequeño grupo de creepers noté que mi armadura se empezaba a gastar, ahí fue cuando me llegó la iluminación:

OBSIDIANA + FORTALEZA = FORTALEZA INDESTRUCTIBLE

OBSIDIANA + ARMADURA = ARMADURA INDESTRUCTIBLE

Aún no sé cómo terminara este experimento, pero en realidad me hace pensar como no se me había ocurrido antes, tengo tiempo, mucha obsidiana y nada que perder; se está haciendo de noche, saldré a dar una última revisión de mi defensa del patio exterior, una barrera de bloques infernales encendidos (cortesía de mi viaje al Netherworld junto con mi foto con mi Ghast mascota Gritillos) excelentes para mantener a raya a cualquier 'visitante no deseado'. Mañana seguiré con mi bitácora.

_Fin de entrada 2_

Steve cerró su diario y se fue a la cama, a las afueras de su casa se escucharon pasos, a aproximadamente 5 metros de su casa, escondida entre los árboles se encontraba un creeper, ella estaba completamente concentrada mirando fijamente a Steve a través de su ventana, llevaba puesta la típica chamarra verde camuflaje y botas cafés que llevan todos los creepers, el paquete explosivo colgaba de su espalda a manera de mochila junto con un encendedor de mano ubicado en su bolsillo, cualquiera que la hubiera visto hubiera admitido que aunque fuera un explosivo andante era realmente hermosa, fino cabello anaranjado que corría por su cabeza oculto en el gorro de la chamarra, ojos color zafiro y un pequeño sonrojo que se formaba en su cara, al parecer debido al hecho de ver a Steve; de su mochila explosiva sacó un diario y una pluma, hechos de un material para que parecieran como el original, pero que no se destruyeran ni dañaran con la explosión.

_Querido Diario_

Hoy pude verlo de nuevo, Steve, el humano que ahora lleva viviendo aquí 5 años, 8 meses y 23 días, ese tiempo ha sido el mejor tiempo de mi vida, el simple hecho de poder verlo trabajar tan duro y su cara de satisfacción al conseguir lo que quiere me provoca un sentimiento que no puedo describir, ahora en su fecha de cumpleaños los 2 tenemos la misma edad, 18 años, he decidido que mañana confesaré mis sentimientos.

_Tuya, Natalie._

Natalie cerró su diario y dejó de escribir, pasó unos minutos pensando mientras continuaba observando a Steve plácidamente dormido en su cama, su semblante se entristeció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir una vez que se confesara, la emoción activaría sus instintos provocando que encendiera el explosivo en su espalda, ella sobreviviría obviamente pero estaba segura de que él no. Por mucho que le doliera debía aceptarlo ellos eran totalmente incompatibles, ¿no existiría una manera en la que él pudiera sobrevivir, ser como ella sabía que era, un explorador invencible, sin miedo y con una voluntad de hierro?

Natalie suspiró profundamente antes de pararse, miró a Steve una última vez antes de desaparecer entre los árboles, aún tenía que patrullar un poco antes de volver a su hogar con sus padres.


	2. ResultadosInesperados HabitantesAlocados

_(Año200X Día 11 Entrada1)_

¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Por el alma de Notch que lo hice! ¡Después de 10 días de destrucciones, explosiones, la destrucción de áreas verdes que tuve que volver a reconstruir y varias sesiones de auto-curación logré combinar la tela flexible y la obsidiana!

Pero aún falta la prueba final, todas las pruebas de la armadura fueron con TNT normal, ésta noche la probaré contra la explosión de un creeper, sé por experiencia que la explosión de un creeper tiene un efecto de explosión de casi el triple de una caja de TNT, puede que ésta sea mi última nota, dejo todo a la voluntad de Notch. Paz hermanos.

_(Fin de entrada 1)_

Steve dejó de escribir en su diario y miro pensativo hacia la ventana, faltaba poco para que la noche llegara y el experimento empezara, su cabeza empezaba a llenarse de dudas y miedo, pero éstas se desvanecieron cuando fijó su mirada en su armadura, una espléndida armadura negra resplandeciente junto con una espada de las mismas características, ambas hechas 100% de obsidiana; el experimento hasta el momento había sido todo un éxito y esas dos cosas eran el orgullo personal de Steve, con la cabeza más tranquila volvió a su cama para recostarse un rato, solamente descansaría hasta que llegara la noche, pero antes abrió su cuaderno de nuevo.

_{Querido Diario}_

Hoy es el día hoy es la prueba de la verdad, mi corazón aun siente una pequeña esperanza de que Steve sobrevivirá, supongo que esa minúscula esperanza es lo único que me impide desplomarme en el suelo a llorar por mi miseria, pero así es como las cosas deben ser, después del inevitable accidente me casaré con alguien que mis padres elijan, supongo que con el tiempo tendré que olvidarlo, al único hombre que hasta ahora me ha robado el corazón sin siquiera haber tratado.

_{Tuya Natalie}_

Natalie cerró su diario con una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza, sabía que lo inevitable iba a pasar y que no tenía poder alguno para detenerlo, pero aun así se sentía triste, era injusto, sumamente injusto, ¿Porque si las demás personas podían vivir felizmente con sus parejas ella, por culpa de su naturaleza, no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad? Natalie dio un largo suspiro antes de recostarse en su cama junto a su pequeño tesoro, una foto de Steve el primer día que lo vio, el mismo día que éste le robo accidentalmente el corazón, Natalie aún lo recordaba, una fría tarde de invierno ella se encontraba patrullando por la zona nevada, estaba totalmente aburrida, fue entonces cuando encontró algo inesperado, un cerdo, pero no sólo un cerdo, un cerdo bebé, Natalie no podía resistir la tentación de ir y abrazar al pequeño animal, era la cosa más adorable que había visto en sus 15 años de vida, ella adoraba a los animales, la principal razón de esto era porque por alguna razón estos eran inmunes a las explosiones y solamente morían por heridas o caídas, tras jugar un rato con el pequeño cerdito vio que éste se empezaba a alejar, Natalie se preocupó por esto, podría ser joven pero Natalie había vivido lo suficiente para saber que la zona de nieve tenía riscos sumamente grandes e incluso minas sumamente profundas que no se alcanzaban a ver por la localización del éstas; tras correr vio que sus miedos se habían confirmado el pobre cerdito se encontraba en la esquina de un peligroso risco, el pobre estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer, Natalie sabía que debía actuar rápido pero en ese momento no se le ocurría alguna manera de salvarlo, fue allí cuando escuchó un grito, al otro lado del risco se encontraba un chico, no un creeper ni algún monstruo que ella recordara haber visto nunca, el chico tenía puesta una camisa verde aqua y unos gastados pantalones azules, su corto y alborotado cabello café caía sobre su frente haciendo juego con sus ojos color cacao, a pesar de la situación Natalie no pudo evitar pensar que el chico era atractivo, alto, no era delgado pero tampoco era gordo, lo que más le sorprendió a Natalie fue el hecho de que el chico parecía tener la misma edad que ella, ella sabía lo que era el chico, había oído historias de gente como él que habitaron el planeta mucho tiempo atrás, era un humano.

El chico al ver al cerdo no titubeó y sacó de una bolsa unos bloques de tierra, cuidadosamente construyó una pequeña plataforma de tierra para poder avanzar y atrapar al cerdito, sin embargo el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que él esperaba y el pedazo de tierra donde se encontraba el cerdo se quebró, Natalie se quedó helada por unos instantes pero su parálisis fue cambiada por un total asombro al observar como el chico se lanzaba al vacío para atrapar al cerdito, en menos de 2 segundos había terminado la plataforma sobre la cual se encontraba tanto él como el cerdito, el cuál le lamía la cara de manera afectuosa al chico, el corazón de Natalie se llenó de alegría y asombro, ese había sido el acto más valiente que había visto en su vida, un completo extraño arriesgó su vida por un indefenso animal sabiendo lo peligroso que era, Natalie sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y entendió rápidamente lo que había pasado: estaba enamorada.

Natalie salió súbitamente de sus recuerdos cuando sintió algo que se le acurrucaba en la pierna, un pequeño cerdito de 4 años de edad, Natalie sonrió ampliamente mientras se llevaba a "Escalador" a sus brazos, Escalador estaba cansado y rápidamente se durmió en los brazos de su ama, Natalie amaba a Escalador pues gracias a él fue como conoció al primer y único gran amor de su vida.

Después de dejar a Escalador en su cama se dirigió a la ventana, el sol estaba a punto de irse y faltaban pocos minutos para la hora del crepúsculo, las vacas, ovejas, cerdos y gallinas, corrían por el bosque hacia sus respectivos hogares; Natalie se dirigió nuevamente a su diario.

_{Querido Diario} / (Año200X Día 11 Entrada2)_

Es la hora

_{Tuya Natalie} / (Fin entrada 2)_

Sin saberlo Steve y Natalie salieron de su casas simultáneamente y caminaron hacia la misma dirección, la zona pastosa, una amplia zona de pastizales verde aqua con pequeños arbustos y animales rondando por ahí, sorprendentemente la zona estaba limpia de monstruos pues éstos preferían zonas boscosas o desérticas donde pudieran esconderse entre las dunas o los árboles, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Natalie encontrara a Steve, rápidamente se escondió en una pequeña colina que había, no había otra salida, estaba segura que la explosión atraería una enorme multitud de monstruos pero no le importaba, tenía que sacarse esos sentimientos de su ser, con un simple salto se posó cara a cara con Steve para decirle lo que ella creía que serían las últimas palabras que oiría:

"¡Steve el humano! ¡YO TE AMO!" gritó Natalie antes de que como esperaba sus instintos atacaran y jalara el gatillo provocando una enorme explosión que sin duda alertó a todos los monstruos en un área de al menos 1 kilómetro.

Después de la explosión Natalie se preparaba tristemente para irse cuando escuchó algo:

"¡Sí! ¡Funcionó! ¡Toma eso madre naturaleza!" Natalie no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a ella se encontraba todavía Steve, completamente intacto, su mente solo pudo procesar que fue la armadura lo que lo salvó pero estaba ocupada con un asunto mucho más importante, o mejor dicho una pregunta:¿¡ESTA VIVO!?

"¡Sabía que lo lograría!… Espera, ¿¡dijiste que me amas!?" gritó Steve completamente sorprendido por la declaración de Natalie, su cerebro prácticamente se detuvo, pero reaccionó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de algo, en los pocos segundos después de la explosión se encontraba casi rodeado por una multitud de monstruos, los cuales por alguna extraña razón parecían confundidos en vez de tener su acostumbrada agresividad; Natalie también lo notó pero no pudo evitar que Steve hiciera lo más lógico que le parecía: Salir corriendo por su vida.

Natalie corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de seguirle el paso a Steve, era difícil pues Steve estaba acostumbrado a correr largas distancias todos los días, tras una larga persecución llegaron a un bosque en el cual pudo 'arrinconar' a Steve contra el muro de una montaña.

"¿¡A qué demonios te refieres con que me amas!? ¡Los de tu especie junto con tus 'amigos' han tratado de matarme por tres años!" gritó Steve completamente confundido, Natalie le empezó a relatar cómo fue que comenzó el encuentro y las razones que la llevaron a la conclusión del amor, para cuando la explicación terminó Steve se quedó mudo, ningún pensamiento lógico parecía fluir por su cabeza después de oír el relato de Natalie.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dijo una voz que parecía venir de lo profundo de los árboles, para cuando la escucharon Steve y Natalie se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados de nuevo por la multitud de monstruos, entre ellos los padres de Natalie que simplemente observaban la escena curiosos de lo que pasaría después; Steve al verse en aquella situación desenfundó su espada pero no atacó, simplemente la sacó como protección para sí mismo.

"Steve el humano, no temas no es mi intención hacerte daño" habló de nuevo la voz pero ésta vez Steve y Natalie pudieron ver el portador de la voz, era un hombre sumamente alto, vestido con traje negro con la camisa abierta dejando ver una camisa blanca sencilla dentro de ella y una larga corbata roja en el cuello, tenía el cabello gris oscuro que le caía ligeramente sobre sus brillantes ojos violetas. Steve inmediatamente reconoció al individuo.

"¡Tú!" gritó Steve señalando al hombre con su dedo "¡Tú eres el Enderman que me ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo! ¡¿Cierto?!"

"Veo que eres tan observador como esperaba Steve, permíteme presentarme, Samuel es mi nombre, soy el líder de la raza que tu llamas 'Enderman'" dijo Samuel mientras se acercaba a Steve, éste estaba a punto de levantar su espada pero Samuel agarró la parte sin filo de la espada deteniéndola "Como estaba a punto de decir, te hemos estado observando Steve"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Steve bajando su espada

"En este mundo no pasan muchas cosas Steve, las cosas transcurren a un modo semi-normal, cuando tú llegaste ese orden cambió, construiste, experimentaste, tuviste problemas y los resolviste, adaptaste el medio para satisfacer tus necesidades; eso nos afectó de manera directa, nos diste algo nuevo y desconocido con que interactuar, eras diferente a nosotros, eras 'débil' en comparación pero te las ingeniabas para escapar de nosotros, pelear contra nosotros, para nosotros no hubo pérdidas significativas, es decir los monstruos que 'matabas' eran al final cascaras vacías pues sus almas se iban cuando 'morían' y regresaban a su cuerpo tiempo después, pero por fin teníamos algo nuevo y diferente: un reto.

Tú existencia nos puso a prueba y con gusto lo aceptamos, al ser el líder principal de todos los monstruos decidí observarte, he visto tus progresos, tus victorias, tus derrotas y por fin puedo admitir que estoy impresionado, por cierto, me sorprendió que por fin lograras una armadura invencible, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te tomaría intentar mezclar obsidiana con tela; sé que es un poco tarde para decirlo después de todas las pruebas que has pasado pero, bienvenido a Terra y siéntete como en casa" dijo Samuel terminando su discurso, dejando a Steve (de nuevo) sin habla.

"Pero bueno ¡basta de silencio que es hora de fiesta! Nuestra pequeña Natalie por fin tuvo el valor de declarársele a nuestro superviviente favorito" dijo un esqueleto entrando a la conversación desde la multitud, el chico tenía el pelo negro, una larga camisa blanca holgada y unos pantalones azules sumamente gastados que casi parecían blancos, ojos negros y un arco de madera atado a la espalda junto con un carcaj de metal lleno de flechas.

Natalie se sonrojo aún más al oír las palabras del esqueleto que le había recordado su embarazosa situación, no tenía idea de que Steve sobreviviría y aunque estaba feliz por eso, ¡no era su intención que todo el mundo se enterara!

"Bueno… gracias por aceptarme en Terra supongo… escuchen estoy cansado así que me iré a casa" dijo Steve aún confundido "Emm Natalie, supongo que ¿te veré después?" preguntó Steve a lo que Natalie simplemente asintió. Poco después toda la multitud incluyendo a Natalie se dispersaron.

_(Año 200X Día 11 Nota 1)_

Después de todo lo que pasó solamente tengo dos cosas que agregar:

1.- Los monstruos son acosadores

2.- Enamoré a una creeper… wow

_(Fin de nota 1)_

_{Querido Diario}_

Querido Notch que estás en el cielo cúbico, por favor, mátame antes de que mis padres me avergüencen de por vida.

_{Tuya Natalie}_

**Bueno amigos, de antemano lamento el retraso, el tiempo que me tardé será el promedio aunque intentaré apurarme con mis demás proyectos para mantener esta historia al margen, ¡gracias por sus reviews! Son lo máximo.**


	3. Una cita no tan normal

Era una mañana tranquila en la zona boscosa sin embargo, Natalie, nuestra creeper adolescente favorita, se encontraba en una situación que solo podía describirse como... incomoda.

_{Querido diario}_

_Después de mi declaración hallé un tiempo para hablar a solas con Steve sobre nuestro 'asunto', ¿y qué crees? ¡Dijo que sí!_

_¡Por fin somos una pareja!_

_Sin embargo hay un pequeño problema que continúa: mis padres, aún no sé cómo evitar que ellos me avergüencen cuando llegue Steve; Notch, si estas allá arriba, ten piedad de mi..._

_{Tuya Natalie} _

Natalie continuó arreglándose para su primera cota con Steve haciendo una pequeña lista mental

1.- Cabello - Listo

Tacho la nota mentalmente al ver como su cabello anaranjado caía armoniosamente pasando la altura de sus hombros

2.- Vestido - Listo

Solo para asegurarse vio de nuevo el vestido que se encontraba estirado en su cama, un vestido corto informal con una mezcla de tonos verde esmeralda y verde pasto cortesía de Itzy, la araña vecina y su mejor amiga

3.- Mis padres...

Natalie se quedó pensando un momento antes de continuar la lista, sus padres no eran malos, al contrario la querían mucho, pero a veces Natalie pensaba que la querían DEMASIADO

... - No listo

Mientras tanto en el refugio de Steve

Steve había experimentado muchas cosas en su vida, ¿peligro? Si ¿hambre? Si ¿miedo? Sí. Pero jamás pensó que estaría tan nervioso como hoy, es su primera cita con Natalie, la primera vez que necesita comportarse como un completo caballero; además de acuerdo con Skiny, el skeleton y reciente mejor amigo de Steve, los padres de Natalie eran algo sobre protectores con ella.

Steve salió rápido de su casa/refugio, por ser una ocasión especial decidió cambiar su atuendo incluso, llevaba una camisa verde oscuro con unos jeans azul celeste, un collar y un par de tenis que parecían nuevos, ya tenía la cita planeada desde no sería nada del otro mundo pero sí que esperaba sorprender a Natalie, un relajante picnic en una bella laguna que había encontrado, pasar la tarde platicando y al final llevarla al área pastosa para una búsqueda de estrellas por la noche; no había nada que pudiera salir mal; o al menos eso pensaba, mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta de que todos sus vecinos se habían enterado de la cita.

"Muy bien chicos creo que es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer, tenemos que apoyar a nuestro explorador favorito para que su cuta con nuestra pequeña Natalie resulte nada menos que fantástica!" gritaron un par de zombies recibiendo un 'Si!' colectivo del resto de los habitantes, los dos zombies eran Richard 'Ricky' y Angie, los dos primeros zombies que Steve encontró cuando llego a Terra, ambos eran hermanos y tenían 19 años, portaban un par de jeans con una blusa azul y una camiseta roja, como todos los zombies tenían en cuerpo lleno de pequeñas costuras.

El grupo avanzó rápido y se escondió detrás de la casa de Natalie, mientras tanto Steve toco la puerta principal principal encontrándose con dos creepers adultos, un hombre alto von cabello despeinado naranja, un atuendo casual de color verde y gafas pequeñas acompañado de una mujer también alta que vestía un vestido con un pequeño gorro verde en la cabeza

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Steve, supongo que ustedes son los padres de Natalie, es un placer conocerlos" dijo Steve mientras estrechaba su mano tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible

"Es un placer igualmente Steve, toda el área habla de ustedes dos ¿saben?" dijo el padre a lo que Steve solo se rió nerviosamente

Después de que ambos se alejaron los padres de Natalie se quedaron conversando un rato

"Nate, ¿crees que estarán bien?" pregunto la madre de Natalie al ahora identificado como Nate

"Los dos son buenos chicos, y no creo que sea necesario vigilarlos en su cita" dijo Nate cuando de repente sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda

"Maya, nuestros vecinos no saben de la cita de esos dos ¿verdad?"

"..."

"¿Maya?"

"Demonios" contestó Marie; sus vecinos tenían la particularidad de ser sobre protectores con Natalie, la pobre pensaba que ellos eran los sobreprotectores cuando era todo lo contrario, ellos respetaban su privacidad, sus vecinos… esa era otra historia, los jóvenes padres solo podían esperar que sus vecinos no se excedieran con ellos.

"Muy bien chicos la operación cita ¡empieza!" grito Richard "Skeletons y arañas ya saben qué hacer" dicto Angie mientras los Skeletons lanzaban sus flechas con lazos de tela entre ellas clavándolas en los árboles y transformando el ya de por si hermoso espacio en un bello sitio para picnic con vista a una amplia laguna color zafiro "¡A sus puestos chicos los invitados ya llegan!" grito Richard al mismo tiempo que Steve y Natalie llegaban al sitio del picnic

"Aquí es Natalie-" Steve no pudo terminar su frase al ver el hermoso decorado que tenía su sitio favorito para descansar.

"Steve no sé qué decir, ¡es hermoso!" grito Natalie mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Steve

"Yo tampoco sé que decir" dijo Steve accidentalmente pero al parecer Natalie estaba demasiado feliz para escucharlo, acercándose a un árbol pudo ver una pequeña nota clavada en una de las flechas: 'Esperamos que no te importe nuestra pequeña decoración, Ricky y Angie'

Steve sonrió a las acciones de sus amigos para luego disponerse a disfrutar su picnic con su novia, todo el día paso de maravilla, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y el cielo adquiría una tonalidad rojiza y el viento soltaba una fresca brisa, ya Para terminal Natalie se acercó a un pequeño arbusto con flores amarillas "Steve ven a ver estas flores" dijo Natalie mientras se acercaba a oler las flores pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de llegar cuando un potente olor a polen alcanzo su nariz 'santo Notch, pero cuanto polen tienen' pensó ella mientras Steve se acercaba a las flores año para tener la misma reacción que su novia, detrás de los arbustos varios monstruos se empezaban a marear debido al potente olor "Que pasa con estas flores?" pregunto Ricky mientras se tapaba la nariz por el olor.

"¿Quién fue el encargado de las flores?" preguntó Angie mientras un skeleton se acercaba a ella "No entiendo cuál es el problema traje las flores llenas de polen como me dijiste" Angie se quedó mirando incrédula al skeleton para después sacudirlo fuertemente "¡No te dije flores llenas de polen! ¡Te dije girasoles!"

"Ups" Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el skeleton cuando de las flores un enorme enjambre de abejas salía y se iba en dirección a Natalie, Steve rápidamente sacó su espada para ahuyentar temporalmente a las abejas

"¡Corre!" dijo Steve mientras tomaba del brazo a Natalie y se iban corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por una gran colmena de abejas la cual se hacía más grande cada segundo

Al cabo de correr un rato Steve y Natalie llegaron a una parte más rocosa de la zona de pastizal, Steve quien estaba enfocado en las abejas no vio una gran roca que se encontraba en el piso causando que se cayera y que su espada se soltara quedando a merced de las abejas, no moriría gracias a la armadura que traía pero el dolor no se iría

"¡Steve!" gritó Natalie al ver que las abejas se acercaban rápidamente a Steve '¡tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo!' pensó Natalie sin darse cuenta de que un brillo plateado se empezaba a formar en sus manos, un fuerte zumbido la sacó del trance al ver como las abejas estaban a punto de picar a Steve "¡Apártense de él!" gritó Natalie mientas inconscientemente levantaba el brazo haciendo que una esfera plateada saliera de él y aterrizara a escasos metros de donde se encontraban las abejas causando una gran explosión que aunque no hizo daño a Steve causó que las abejas se espantaran y huyeran

Todos los monstruos escondidos se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que había hecho Natalie mientras ella corría a ver a Steve "¿Estas bien Steve?" preguntó ella pero Steve se mantuvo en silencio mirando el hueco de tamaño considerable que había creado la explosión de Natalie

"Si, gracias Natalie, pero ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?" preguntó Steve a lo que Natalie solo pudo levantar los hombros diciendo que no sabía, en verdad no tenía idea de que había sucedido esa vez, solo pensaba en proteger a Steve de las abejas y ¡BAM! La explosión salió de sus manos

"¡Natalie mira!" dijo Steve señalando al cielo, cuando Natalie volteó pudo ver un millar de estrellas que aparecían en el cielo nocturno iluminados por la gran luna que brillaba en el cielo

"Es hermoso…" dijo Natalie perdida en la belleza de lo que estaba presenciando, los dos adolescentes se quedaron observando el espectáculo hasta ya noche solo para salir de su trance y empezar a caminar hacia la casa de Natalie

"Lamento que nuestra primera cita no haya salido como lo planeado" dijo Steve un poco apenado todavía por el incidente con las abejas

"No te preocupes Steve, no fue mala, diferente sí, pero fue muy divertida" dijo Natalie dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla Steve, provocando que este se sonrojara abruptamente

"Bueno al final las cosas terminaron bien" dijo Richard entre los arbustos mientras veían como Steve y Natalie entraban a sus respectivas casas

"Tú lo has dicho hermano, tú lo has dicho" respondió Angie, ninguno de los monstruos pudo darse cuenta de que una figura encapuchada había observado toda la 'cita' desde las sombras, por la noche no se podía ver mucho de ella solo un pequeño destello rosado en sus ojos antes de que se desvaneciera saltando a un extraño portal

Nether

Nether, el mundo de fuego, el lugar de la muerte, el infierno de Terra, un lugar inhóspito lleno de criaturas peligrosas, en el fondo del castillo de rojizos ladrillos, mejor conocido como el fuerte-laberinto del Nether, se encuentra su soberano, un ser poderoso que se encuentra atrapado dentro de su propio mundo desde el cual gobierna ese lugar de muerte, Herobrine

"¡MALDITA SEA!" Grito Herobrine mientras golpeaba su puño contra su mesa de piedra rompiéndola al instante "¡TE ODIO HERMANO, TE ODIO HERMANO, TE MALDIGO NOTCH!" los gritos de rabia del soberano del infierno continuaron mientras destruía y rompía todo lo que estuviera a su paso, si había algo o a alguien que Herobrine despreciara era a su hermano, Notch, todo empezó desde los tiempos antiguos cuando ellos dos asumieron el control de Terra, ÉL fue quien decidió enseñar a los monstruos como usar sus poderes, no Notch; ÉL fue quien dejó depósitos de su preciada lava en el mundo superior para que sus habitantes pudieran forjar, no Notch; SÚ mundo era el que tenía el sistema de defensa más avanzado y letal dándole el título de 'el infierno' al Nether, debido a que era casi imposible salir de allí; ¿y que obtuvo? Su hermano le negó el DERECHO que él obviamente tenía de manejar la creación de Terra, diciendo que algunas de sus ideas eran muy riesgosas, diciendo que necesitaba pensar las cosas diferentes, y lo mandó al Nether, al mundo que había creado el mismo, y lo ató a él, ahora solo podía acceder al mundo superior por un tiempo limitado, su mundo se había vuelto su cárcel y pensar en esto solo alimentaba el casi interminable odio dentro del cuerpo de Herobrine.

"Amo Herobrine" dijo una voz causando que Herobrine parara su camino de destrucción y volteara solo para sonreír al ver a quien pertenecía.

Un joven alto con brillantes ojos rosados que resaltaban entre su pelo color verde aqua, el cuerpo cubierto con costuras negras acá y allá, una armadura ligera de samurái con una brillante katana atada al lado, éste era un porquero zombie, uno de los mayores logros de Herobrine en su opinión, rápidos, poderosos, inteligentes y con un sistema de embestidas que aún faltaba por ser superado, pero la razón por la cual Herobrine sonreía no era por esto, sino más bien por el hecho de QUIEN era este porquero zombie, Zaito, su asesino estrella y guerrero de élite rápido, fuerte, silencioso y leal; esas cuatro cosas eran todo lo que para Herobrine eran necesarias para un buen soldado, y Zaito era el ejemplo perfecto de esto.

"Dime" dijo Herobrine

"Aquí le entrego el informe que me pidió" dijo Zaito mientras le entregaba un par de papeles, los cuales después de leerlos, solo causaron que la malévola sonrisa de Herobrine se hiciera aún más grande

"¿Así que nuestro pequeño humano finalmente fue aceptado en el mundo superior, eh?" dijo Herobrine, aunque parecía que en realidad se estaba hablando a sí mismo "Supongo que es hora de que le haga una pequeña visita a nuestro amigo Steve" dijo mientras se acercaba a un cofre del cual sacó una brillante espada que brillaba con un brillo rojo oscuro al igual que todas las armas que él utilizó incansablemente en el pasado.

"¡Zaito! ¡Informa a mis generales! Le hare una pequeña visita al mundo de mi hermano de nuevo" fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon ese día dentro de las paredes del castillo del Nether antes de que fueran reemplazados por una sádica y malévola risa que inundó todos los rincones del Nether, el mensaje era claro, aterradoramente claro, Herobrine estaba de vuelta.


End file.
